Upheaval (Old, being rewritten)
by Blanc Space
Summary: In which, Giotto and Nana's gene's mixed to make a killer combination, Namimori is full of potential, Mafia rejects, Hidden flame users and retired assassins and Vongola find themselves in a bit of a pickle. Smart and strong Tsuna, BAMF Nana and oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the rewritten version of the prologue, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Summary: In which, Giotto and Nana's gene's mixed to make a killer combination, Namimori is full of potential, Mafia rejects, Hidden flame users and retired assassins and Vongola find themselves in a bit of a pickle. Smart and strong Tsuna, BAMF Nana and oc's.**

 **KHR does not belong to me but to Akira Amano.**

On the surface, Namimori seemed like a quaint little town that was all things peaceful and sunny. When walking into Namimori, one would be a little surprised about how big the town actually was. Other than that though, there were no more surprises. The town seemed to ooze happiness with it's warmly coloured houses, all in a row like books on a shelf and it's neatly trimmed hedges, sprouting flowers that attracted humming bees and fluttering butterflies. The people were blissfully happy with chatty housewives, boisterous store owners and pleasant old women who fed ducks amongst the lake, laugh lines in their already cracked faces.

Of course, they would never truly realize the depth to this quaint, peaceful and otherwise nondescript town that radiated joy like a heater on overdrive. Not until it was too late of course. For whatever reason, someone of a an unsavoury background, like the undeworld, would walk into the town and they would fall for it's simplistic if not cheesy charm, and when they became to realize something was wrong, well, let's just say, they never came back out. Unscathed at least.

The truth was something along the lines of this:

Namimori was not an innocent town filled with ordinary and slightly naive citizens. It might have been like that a long time ago, and they may have tried to fool themselves into believing that themselves for a time. The Mafia may have forgotten, but they never did.

Most of them came from some kind of Mafia or Yakuza background and most of them had flames, passed down onto them by their predecessors. Many assassins retired here, the one place that nobody would find them. The town was filled with people rejected from the vile mouth of the Mafia and they either fit in with their new life or got dragged down into the dark corners of Namimori. As it was, grudges from long ago could come back with a vengeance should the Mafia step their feet over the thick line they set out.

Things started to rise when the people realized their territory was being encroached on. It wasn't just the Hibari's that were possessive of their land, and there was a rumble of unease amongst the people that could be felt by everyone. There were Mafia men sent to spy, guard and keep and eye on them, staining the footpaths and the trees with their unwelcome taint. The people silently seethed.

The Yakuza was already becoming a problem, thugs that had inexplicably grown in _their_ peaceful town. They hadn't done anything serious yet, unknowingly stepping back due to the constricting nature of the town that was unexpected of such a seemingly welcome place. But it still irritated the populace with their lingering stench of underworld corruption.

The final straw might have been the attacks on the one and only Tsunayoshi Sawada. A child was being targeted, a child. Cords snapped within the people, spikes and flares of anger rose amongst them like a pack of lions whose cubs had just been attacked. It finally went downhill when the little boy's friend was attacked, and Tsuna beat the attacker down.

Tsuna had Sky flames, powerful sky flames. Even as a child he was a captivating sky and not even the seal could keep them at bay. He had a resolution, a will and the people followed.

Family was gathered, favours called in, new systems set up, new patrols, new curriculum's at schools as the people organised and planned. Those who felt they were betrayed or damaged by the Mafia, were welcomed with open arms and embraced into their society. The Mafia had, as some would say, fucked up.

This exact phrasing could be said for a certain CEDEF leader named Iemitsu. The man, while powerful and occasionally intelligent when it came to his job, was a complete idiot. He did not notice the underlying hostility of the town nor did he bother to really look into his wife's past. He made a mistake in coming to Namimori and Marrying Nana Shirai.

He thought her to be a delicate woman, unstained by the grime of the world and someone who would rely on him like he was her only constant. He never truly realized what he had married and what he had created with her. The mixing of two powerful and dangerous, yet delicate and kind people had created something Iemitsu would have never imagined.

This was the story of their Upheaval.

 **So, how was that, tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaand here is the next chapter! I hope to take a more serious and paced take on the matter now, starting with Tsuna's childhood.**

 **Please give me feedback and ideas, I wish to flesh out as many areas as I can.**

 **KHR does not belong to me but to Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Back before then, back when everything was innocent, happy and fun and Tsuna didn't have to worry about the dangers and the harshness of the world, Tsuna was happy.

If you asked anyone, they would have described Tsuna as a small and cute little boy who was a bundle of joy and a natural leader. Despite the lack of a father in Tsuna's life (Even though he was vaguely aware he even had one) Tsuna was content with his wonderful mother. The old people found him a charming young boy who was surprisingly well mannered for a six year old child. The other kids found him cool and babbled about him to their parents.

Even someone as cold as Hana Kurokawa would admit to liking the fluffy haired child. He had a certain charisma about him that he used unconsciously to pull people towards him. Later they would realize it was his sky attraction, though some would speculate that his personality and kind nature also helped that, after all they had never seen a sky so captivating like Tsuna.

This came to a stumbling halt however when his father came over from work, and brought his boss along with him. Nana was happy to have them and even more ecstatic to have Iemitsu home. Tsuna scrunched his nose when he saw how lovey dovey they got while the old men just looked amused and nostalgic for some reason. While Tsuna liked the old man, something told Tsuna that the man who insisted on being called grandpa was not as trustworthy as he looked. Not even the eye stabbing flower shirts had ceased the discomfort in Tsuna's stomach.

Not liking the stressful feelings that were making his tummy feel weird, Tsuna went out to play. However, after climbing a tree, Tsuna's memory seemed to halt as he woke up feeling oddly cold and empty, as if something had been snatched away from him. His mum was there, fussing over him and with an odd glint in her eye that didn't go away until the old men and his father left. She held Tsuna against her chest as he explained to her how cold and empty he felt.

The next morning, everyone was horrified with what happened to Tsuna. Some of them could feel it, an empty wrongness within them whenever he got near. Tsuna didn't smile, he seemed deflated and almost drained. People tried to cheer him up, the teachers looked at him concerned as he slumped in class and didn't do as well on a test or tripped slightly when playing a game. His heart just didn't seem to be in it anymore.

Some people tried to bully him, though they were stopped by certain individuals who genuinely liked Tsuna. For some it was just because they liked to beat down the weaker people and found pleasure through it, others didn't really understand why they did it. One of the consequences of being a sky was that people who weren't aware of flames but had them would often try to bully the sky, attempting to prove themselves in all the wrong ways.

Eventually the the adults noticed and neighbours began checking on Nana and Tsuna and passed on the word of what happened.

What on earth had happened to their sweet little bundle of joy.

* * *

Tsuna carefully moulded the sand in his hands, one of the few things he could still do without messing up lately. It made him feel a little less useless and a little more light than he had been feeling lately. One of his closest friends, Haru, had gone off to find flowers to put into their special little castle. They wanted it to be different so they decided it could be a flower castle.

Haru was close enough that he could see her but still a fair amount away so Tsuna only glanced at her every now and then. He'd been getting rather paranoid lately, he felt as though a certain awareness was taken away from him, something that protected him. His body felt wrong, it felt constricted and gross and Tsuna didn't like it. Hana had speculated that the old man did something to him. He didn't like to point fingers but there was no other explanation. He felt as though his trust was betrayed. It was a harsh blow to someone like Tsuna and he suddenly viewed the world a little differently.

He was broke out of his depressing thoughts though when he heard his friends signature 'hahi!' come out in an alarmed and fearful voice. Tsuna's eyes snapped to the source of his friends terror and felt his world freeze. A man in a black suit and a foreign tongue held his friend by the front of her pink dress with a black metal gun in his calloused and greasy hands. The smell of smoke broke through the summers haze and Tsuna flinched when a nearby bug was swallowed by a spider.

That was right. This happened all the time didn't it. It was to kill or be killed. The same went for the cat who caught the pigeon, the bully who beat up the child and the thug who shot the man one summers morning. But not this time.

What happened was a blur to him, all he remembered was the feeling of a fierce warmth that he thought he lost a while ago and the need to protect what was _his._

The man lay on the floor, flesh burning and letting out a groan of agony as Haru sat up on her hands from where she was sprawled on the floor, her brown hair sticking out and her dress stained at the edges. Tsuna turns around, his orange eyes glowing with a determination only seen on the faces of heroes and war veterans, a flickering flame of passion dancing on his forehead.

After all, one does not simply bury the dying will of a boy willing to do anything to protect what belongs to him.

This, they will say for years to come, was the trigger for it all.

This was the awakening of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 **How was this?  
The chapters I currently have aren't as long as the ones I usually do but I like them like this. They will probably get longer but I believe they will occasionally vary in length.**

 **Tell me what you think, I based this scene a little bit off the scene in Attack on Titan where Mikasa snaps.**


	3. NOTICE

**Hi there guys, it's been a while. Sadly, this is not an update, I am rewriting this story and the first chapter is already out. Look for 'Something Rots Beneath the Surface' on my profile if you want to read it.**

 **Thanks for sticking around, hope you enjoy the new story!**


End file.
